A Relationship
by simply woven
Summary: Soon to be A bunch of missing pieces from Kerry and Sandy's relationship...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: So I don't see my other story "Extra Baggage" getting finished anytime soon…I'm really kind of sick of the whole family, K/K dynamic and have decided to take a break…So, this is what I've got…I don't know if it's going to turn into anything…But it's Kerry/Sandy and it takes place in Season 8 when they first get together for lunch at Kerry's….it kind of fills in a few gaps.

**Chapter Note**_: _This one takes place during 8x10 _"I'll Be Home For Christmas"_

* * *

December 17th

Kerry and Sandy, after nearly an hour of searching for evidently closed spots to have lunch, arrived at Kerry's townhouse. Kerry unlocked the door after climbing the set of five, stone steps and pushed the door open, allowing Sandy to step in behind her.

"This is…" Sandy surveyed her surroundings, "really, really nice." She pulled her arms out of her leather jacket, hung it on the wooden tree to her left as Kerry had, and followed Kerry's lead by slipping out of her shoes.

Kerry shook her head modestly, though a shy smile was evident, "Thanks." She led the smaller woman to the kitchen and motioned towards the island, "Sit down, if you want."

Sandy smiled but shook her head, "Let me help with lunch."

Kerry nodded, "I'm not sure how much help I'll need with sandwiches and soup," smiling, she leaned her crutch against the wall to her right and pushed up her sleeves, "but alright; ham or turkey?"

Sandy grinned, "Ham's good with me."

Kerry turned to the stainless steel fridge and withdrew a case of sliced ham as well as another of cheese. She tossed them swiftly to Sandy, who was standing on the other side of the small island, then moved a short few steps to the left and grabbed a loaf of bread. Placing it on the island, she grinned, "You do the sandwiches, I'll do the soup."

Sandy laughed, "You ever stop being the boss?" her warm tone reassured Kerry that she was only kidding.

"Rarely," She said quickly, "now get cookin'." Kerry added a wink and turned back to the fridge, this time withdrawing a Tupperware container of frozen soup from the freezer.

Sandy faux-saluted before undoing the twisty tie of the plastic bread bag.

*

"So, Ms. Weaver, tell me something about yourself that no one knows." Sandy said before moving the spoonful of vegetable soup in her hand to her mouth. The pair was seated, facing each other, on either side of the kitchen island enjoying their lunch.

Kerry smirked, "Uh…well…not too many people know that I lived in Africa until I was twelve." She offered before taking another bite of her sandwich.

"That explains the..uh…tribal masks?" Sandy smiled.

Kerry nodded, "That explains 'em." She confirmed, "What about you? Tell me something."

"I'm the only girl of six…three of us are firefighters, one's a teacher, another's an architect, and one's a priest." Sandy said.

Kerry's jaw dropped, "Five boys?! Your poor mother…"

Sandy laughed heartily, "That's for sure…only twelve years between the oldest and youngest and all of us played ice hockey 'cept one." Kerry could tell that Sandy clearly wasn't the one who didn't play hockey.

"Where do you stand?" Kerry was intrigued by big families. She herself had been an only child from infancy on, and though she'd loved being the one and only most of the time, a small part of her had always envied families who could easily fill a whole pew at church.

"I'm the second youngest." Sandy said easily, "It goes Carlos Jr. the priest, Luis, Joseph, Eduardo, who's the teacher, me, and then Miguel. Joe and Miguel are the other firefighters."

"Wow…three in one family?" the question was more rhetorical than not and Sandy only shrugged her shoulders.

"So, what about you? Any siblings who are doctors?"

Kerry smiled and shook her head, "Nope. No siblings period." She took a sip of water, "I'm actually adopted."

"Really? That's pretty cool…right?" Sandy wasn't sure how she was supposed to handle that. Kerry put her at ease with a nod.

"It is. My dad was a civil engineer and my mom was a teacher…they were missionaries, too, I guess. Well, probably more like fake missionaries." She added with a smile.

The gears were slowly clicking in Sandy's head, "So that's why you were in Africa?"

Kerry nodded, "Yep. We left after they adopted me, which was when I was about eight months old, then came back when I was twelve." Kerry was becoming more and more comfortable with Sandy. She wasn't sure exactly what was putting her at such ease, but she liked it.

"Have you gone back?"

Kerry laughed in an almost-cynical way, "Ah, no. I claimed to have gone back last summer…but that's a whole other story."

Sandy laughed, "Alright. A story for another time?"

Kerry warmed at the offering. Grinning broadly, she agreed with a nod. Noticing that both she and Sandy's plates and bowls were bare, she reached across the small island and grabbed both before stacking them onto her own and sliding off the stool. Out of sheer habit, she reached for her crutch which was normally within a three foot radius to her right, before remembering she'd shed it near the fridge. It wasn't that she needed it for the short few steps it took to get from island to sink, and she normally left it out of the way when she was home alone, but normally, when she had company, she kept it at her side. Why Sandy's presence had allowed her to let down her façade, she wasn't sure.

Picking up on Kerry's searching eyes, Sandy started to move, "Do you, uh, need…"

Kerry cut her off before she heard the noun that was following 'need'; she wasn't a particular fan of the verb nor the definition it possessed, "No, I'm all set," she said with a trace of a smile, "Just out of habit."

Sandy nodded and resettled herself on the stool while Kerry rinsed the dishes in the sink. She wasn't even sure why Kerry used the crutch. Sure, the woman had a pronounced limp that seemed to come from her left side, but that was all Sandy knew. She was curious by nature, and that one mystery made her wonder especially hard. She found herself speculating if anyone, besides Kerry of course, knew why she used it. Mid-ponder, Sandy heard a cough that was far from natural. Looking up from where her eyes were focused, she met Kerry's eyes.

"Hm? Sorry, I was zoning." Sandy said with a classic charm, one the amplified the fact that she'd been, whether or not she'd realized it, staring at Kerry's lower half.

Kerry laughed and nodded, "It's alright," she said, sitting back on the stool she'd occupied during lunch, "Did you work last night?" She made small talk, though she was wondering whether Sandy's zoning was due to lack of sleep or something else.

Sandy nodded, "Yeah. Slept it away, though; we didn't have one single call."

Kerry arched an eyebrow, "Is that a rare occasion?"

Sandy vocalized a short laugh, "Very rare, but I'm sure you can understand that; working in a County ER isn't exactly a desk job."

Kerry agreed, "Not what I would call a walk in the park."

The two women went on sharing stories and anecdotes, getting to know each other, until a time that was nearing the hour Sunday dinner would be served in some households.

"I should probably get going…I've got a shift tonight." Sandy said, standing from the stool.

Kerry followed her lead and slid off her own, "Two all-nighters in a row?" she asked lightly as she headed for the living room, retrieving her crutch along the way.

Sandy shrugged, "Miguel's sick," she said, adding quotations around the word sick, "So I'm covering his shift while he goes out and parties with his friends."

Kerry laughed, "Well, at least he'll owe you, right?"

Sandy pulled her arms through her jacket and slid into her shoes, "Damn right he'll owe me," she added with a wink. Kerry followed Sandy closer to the door. "I had a really good time, Kerry. You make a mean vegetable soup."

Kerry laughed again, "Ah, thank you…I think." She looked down for a second before directing her attention back towards Sandy, "I was hoping we could do this again. I mean, not necessarily have lunch, but…uh…"

Sandy, getting a whiff of Kerry's awkwardness, intervened with a calm smile, "You wanna' have dinner sometime later this week?"

Relieved, Kerry nodded, "I'll call you?"

Sandy smiled, "Sure…just as long as you don't wait 'till I bring in a couple screaming kids to get a hold of me." She said as she placed her hand on the door knob.

"I won't." Kerry reassured, "Thanks for this afternoon, Sandy, it was nice."

Sandy twisted the knob and opened the door a crack, allowing a cold rush of air in, "Thank you." She reiterated. "I'll talk to you later, Kerry." She pulled the door open more and stepped outside. Turning to look at Kerry once more she smiled then closed the door shut behind her.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Note:** One of the missing pieces between the _"I'll Be Home For Christmas"_ and _"Beyond Repair"_

* * *

December 21st

Kerry adjusted her maroon, silk blouse for what must have been the fifth time in a row. Smoothing it against her tummy, she pulled it down slightly then shrugged her shoulders dramatically, allowing the fabric to drape over her seamlessly. Running her hands down either thigh of her dark, charcoal pants, she pushed away any unseen wrinkles before turning away from the mirror. She bent her arm at a ninety degree angle and read her watch; Sandy was supposed to arrive in seven minutes.

Kerry grabbed her crutch from where it stood in the corner of the room, threaded her arm through it, and left her bedroom. She made her way swiftly down the stairs and headed to the kitchen to find something to keep her busy for the next six and a quarter minutes. Deciding the chore of putting away dishes would do the trick, she got to work putting a few travel mugs away as well as a couple bowls and two plates. When she'd finished that, Kerry checked her watch again; four minutes.

She headed for the living room, now, and stopped at the desk that fit snuggly against the wall. Grabbing that weeks JAMA, she flipped through the pages, mindlessly reading the bolded headings and italicized words. An article, one about psychiatry and emergency medicine, caught her eye and held her attention until the doorbell rang, snapping her out of her reading. Book marking her page, she set it down on the desk and headed for the door, her heart steadily gaining beats per second.

Stopping at door, Kerry drew in a deep breath before pulling it open.

"Kerry…" Sandy said, the warm air her mouth was expelling going up in a cloud, "you look…" She let her sentence trail off.

Kerry bowed her head with a modest smile and back out of the doorway, allowing Sandy to enter through the threshold. "Let me just grab my bag and coat…" She said as she turned around and headed back towards the kitchen where she'd left her bag.

Sandy watched as she walked, the slight- though uneven- swing of her hips captivating her attention. When Sandy had asked Kerry what the dress code was for where they were going, Kerry had said somewhat formal. Having not been sure quite what that meant, Sandy opted for black pants and boots with a thick, charcoal sweater. She seemed to have hit the nail on the head, she realized, when she saw that Kerry was dressed in nearly the same manner she was. Sandy refocused her attention on Kerry's face as the redhead turned around and headed back towards her, slipping her arms through her coat and adjusting her bag over her shoulder.

"Ya' ready to go?" Sandy asked, stepping back towards the door.

Kerry nodded with a grin, "Let's go." She said as she opened the door, motioning for Sandy to lead the way.

*

"If I had any idea…" Kerry said as she helped Sandy up the stairs of her townhouse, "I'm so sorry, Sandy."

Sandy shook her head, though the motion only made her more nauseous, "You didn't know…you couldn't have…it's not something that normally comes up."

Kerry chuckled and unlocked the door, "I guess…an allergy to shellfish generally isn't something that comes up before a second date." Sandy bowed her head slightly in agreement. Kerry pushed the door open and led Sandy inside. Flipping on the light, she motioned towards the couch, "Sit, I'll get you some tea." Sandy obliged and, with zombie-like movements, moved to the couch and plopped down.

Kerry busied herself in the kitchen, putting a kettle of water on the stove and grabbing two mugs. Heading to one of the top cupboards, she pulled out a box of tea bags and set them nearby. Still waiting for the water to boil, she headed for the bathroom to grab a thermometer and a washcloth. With the thermometer in tow, Kerry headed back for the living room where Sandy, all 5'3" of her, was curled up on the couch.

"Hey," Kerry said softly, sitting on the couch near Sandy's head, "let me take your temperature…just to make sure." Sandy shifted slightly, turning her head so it was facing upwards towards Kerry, and allowed her to slip the cold thermometer into her dry mouth. Waiting the short, few moments it took for her body's heat to register, Sandy settled her head on Kerry's lap. Kerry was taken aback at the change in position at first, but relaxed easily and began slowly stroking Sandy's thick curls. When the faint beep of the thermometer sounded, Kerry slipped it out of the Latina's mouth and checked it. It read 99.1. Though it was a low fever, with her upset stomach and the lethargy she was obviously experiencing it was definitely something to keep an eye on.

"Thanks, Kerry…" Sandy said quietly. Kerry nodded and added and faint 'mhm' before leaning her head back on the couch. She truly felt guilty. Had she known Sandy was allergic to shellfish, she never would have offered a bite of her dinner to Sandy. Though, she mused, the dish's name probably could have given her a hint. Either way, she felt bad.

After about fifteen or twenty minutes, Kerry recognized the even up and down movement of Sandy's chest and realized that the woman was asleep. She wanted to get up, not because it was awkward, but because it was uncomfortable; Sandy's head, no matter it's slight size, was weigh heavily on Kerry's lap and her shoulder was digging in to her thigh. Kerry started to shift out from under Sandy, but the movement from the Latina stopped her.

"Ker…?" she asked sleepily, turning over and sitting up slowly.

"Hey there," Kerry put the back of her hand to Sandy's soft forehead, "how are you feeling?"

Sandy bent down and held her head in her hands, "Like shit…" she looked up with a weak smirk, "but at least I didn't puke again."

Kerry grinned slightly, "Has that happened a lot before? Getting nauseated?"

Sandy nodded, "Since I was little."

Kerry took note of that with a nod. Sitting back, she allowed herself to get comfortable before the high pitched hissing from the kitchen registered in her mind and caught her attention. She'd forgotten about the water that was the stove. Swearing under her breath, she pulled herself off the couch and hustled to the kitchen, "Shit." Grabbing a potholder, she pulled the kettle off the hot burner and switched it off.

"Everything, uh…okay?" Sandy asked from the living room couch, the normal zest in her voice missing.

"Yeah…" Kerry called back, "just forgot about the tea. Do you want some?" She turned towards the opening that led to the living room, waiting for a response. "Sandy?" She turned back to the counter, pouring the hot water into two mugs.

"Sure. Please." Sandy finally answered, this time from the entry way Kerry had just been looking through. Kerry nodded, her back still turned, and put a tea bag in one before handing it off to the Latina. "Thanks," Sandy smiled graciously, "for everything."

Kerry smiled and dropped a tea bag into her own mug, "It's my pleasure." She lead the other woman back into the living room where she sat on one the end of the couch she'd previously been occupying.

Sandy repositioned herself on the couch, both legs curled up under her in an Indian-like fashion, and took a long sip from her steaming mug, the faint, but tangy, taste of orange sliding down her throat. She felt nearly a hundred times better than she had when she'd first ingested the shellfish that was apparently in Kerry's dish, but she was in no way shape or form feeling well. Physically well, that is. Pulling up the sleeve of her right arm, she surveyed her slightly-scarred arm for any signs of a rash. Thankfully, she figured, she hadn't broken out.

"Do you get hives?" Kerry asked, surveying Sandy's lean arm from where she was seated.

"Mm, normally. Guess I got away with it this time." Sandy turned to face Kerry, "Sorry…about tonight. And nearly getting sick on you."

Kerry voiced a short laugh, "It's fine, Sandy." She gave a reassuring smile, "Besides, I do get puked on at least once a week."

Sandy chuckled, "I guess you probably do, huh?" Sandy turned her body so her feet were on the couch's cushion and her knees were bent, "What's it like, being Chief of the busiest ER in Chicago? Ah, and how was dealing with Malucci? He's a wild kid." Sandy asked with a large smile.

Kerry turned her body as well and bent her knees, mirroring the exact position Sandy held, "You know Malucci?" She asked, a near-aghast look on her face.

Sandy nodded, "Since we were kids...played hockey together in high school. He's Miguel's age. Good kid. But I guess he wasn't such a good doctor?"

Kerry sounded a cynical snort, "He could have been, just needed to get his head on straight…a fact that I warned him of many times."

"Mhm…" Sandy understood completely. Malucci was, more times than not, an arrogant ass…there was rarely a week that went by in high school where he wasn't in some sort of trouble for mouthing off. "So, how's it being the almighty Chief?"

Kerry chuckled from behind her mug, "Uh…I hate it." She took a sip and swallowed, "But it pays well." Kerry added a wink.

"Ha, Ha." Sandy vocalized a sarcastic, drawn-out laugh, though she was wearing a smile that told Kerry she actually found the attempt at a joke rather amusing. "No, I'm serious. I mean, do you like what you do?"

"I love it…I don't think you can do something like that without loving it. But I'm sure you understand that? I mean, you can't exactly run into a burning building to save someone else unless you truly love it, right?"

Sandy thought about what Kerry was saying. She was right, though Sandy had never heard a comparison between a doctor and firefighter. "Of course I love it…I don't think I would've lasted more than a week if I didn't."

Kerry nodded, "How long have you been at it?"

"Uh…" Sandy counted the years back in her head, "I started right out of high school…so about nine years." Kerry choked a laugh, earning a raised eyebrow from Sandy, "What?"

Kerry snorted, "That means you're what? Twenty seven?"

Sandy nodded slowly, "And you're what? Thirty three?" she asked in all seriousness.

Kerry cocked her head to side with an arched eyebrow, "You think you're funny?" She questioned with a smile.

"I know I'm funny," she charmed, "but I'm not joking."

Kerry tilted her head back, "Uhh…"

"Oh, spit it out, Doc."

"Thirty…"

"Ker-ry…"

"Seven. Thirty seven." Kerry said with a groan.

Sandy made a 'pft' sound and waved her hand, "That's not even old, Kerry."

Kerry laughed, and looked at Sandy with endearing eyes, "I'm glad you don't think so."

"I don't. Besides, older women are much more appealing." Sandy jeered.

Kerry raised an eyebrow in silent response. She realized at that moment that that was the second consecutive relationship during which she'd been the older. Had she just called what she and Sandy  
had going a relationship? It wasn't, she thought, at least not officially. She wasn't quite sure how that worked; her 'relationship' with Kim had been such a whirlwind of emotions and new doors, they hadn't gone with any set plan; they just went with the flow. Thinking about that, Kerry realized that she wanted a relationship with Sandy.

"What?" Sandy asked, noticing Kerry's thoughtful facial expression. She scooted towards Kerry, crossing her legs under her. "What are you thinking about?"

Kerry shook her head, realizing she wasn't quite ready to talk to Kim. It wasn't that she wasn't over Kim, she knew, she just didn't want to talk about it. Instead, she took Sandy's hands, the soft appendages that were resting on her own knees, in her own and addressed the latter part of her thoughts, "I'm thinking about us…well…is there an us?" she asked in a voice full of skepticism.

Sandy smiled sweetly and turned Kerry's hands over in her own, "If you want there to be an us." She confirmed with a nod.

A shower of relief fell upon Kerry and she smiled back, "I do."

Sandy chuckled, breaking up the sappy moment, "Good. It's hard to find a woman who's willin' to deal with me…nevermind when I'm puking."

Kerry laughed loudly and grinned, "Glad to be of service."

Sandy grinned.

* * *

**A/N: **1. I didn't proof-read completely. Please, ignore and forgive my mistakes. 2. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue with my original plan on this...but I do plan on continuing. 3. Thanks for reading!

Oh, and it's probably unrealistic for them to be an 'us' on their second date...and I don't even know if couples have that conversation in actuality...but whatever. It gets the story moving along.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Note: **This takes place post-episode _"I'll Be Home For Christmas"_

* * *

December 25th

Kerry unwrapped her scarf from around her neck and slid out of her jacket, exchanging both for her lab coat from her locker. Adjusting the white material, she smoothed out the lapels and dropped her pager in her left pocket. Threading her arm back through her crutch, Kerry shut her locker and headed for the lounge door.

Kerry had intentionally signed up to work Christmas that year. She had a philosophy when it came to working holidays, and she was happy to abide by it; let those who have someone to spend the day with take it off, she figured. Though she knew not everyone went by that rule, she was surprised when she saw Carter standing at the admit desk, looking over the board. "Hey, Kerry…Merry Christmas." He greeted with a smile.

Kerry gave a short nod, "You too." She crossed over and joined him at the board, "How'd you get stuck working today?"

Carter leaned back against the nearby counter and surveyed the pleasantly empty ER, "I volunteered."

Kerry smirked, "Is that you being a good Samaritan, John?"

John laughed, pushed off from the counter, and headed for the lounge, "You could say that."

Kerry chuckled as John pushed through the lounge door in search of, she assumed, more coffee.

*

"Alright…" Kerry said as she wrapped her scarf around her neck, "I'm out of here. Have a good night, everybody."

Luka looked up from the admit desk, "Have a nice night, Kerry."

Kerry nodded and smiled, pushing through the doors to the ambulance bay. Having a nice night was exactly what Kerry planned on doing. Out in the cold hair, Kerry headed for the parking garage. Once there, she found her car and drove off, heading home to get ready for her night.

Kerry parked outside her townhouse and let herself in the front door. Turning on the main light, she shed her outer layers and headed for her phone, where the red 'message' light was flashing.

Picking up the phone, she dialed the appropriate numbers and held the phone to her ear.

"_You have one new message…sent today at 6:49 p.m." _the robotic voice informed her. Though Kerry could assume- with a good chance of being correct- whom it was, she continued to hold the phone to her ear until a humanistic voice came on. In a few short moments, it did.

"Hey Ker, It's me…just calling to make sure we're still on for tonight…if we are, I'll see you around seven thirty…see yah." Sandy delivered the line with ease and warmth that brought a smile to Kerry's face. She deleted the message and set the phone back in its cradle. Knowing that she didn't have too much time (though she knew Sandy wouldn't be upset with her if she was a few minutes late), Kerry headed upstairs to get ready for her night.

*

Dressed in her comfiest sweats and a cotton top under her bulky winter jacket, Kerry walked into the building she remembered from a previous night. Trudging up the stairs, she walked three cases until, finally, she was at the door labeled 37. Kerry, anxious by nature, took a deep breath and knocked. Hearing padded footsteps moving towards her, she stepped back from the door and waited.

Sandy, when she heard a knock at the door, jumped up from the kitchen chair she'd been sitting in and nearly ran for the door. Reminding herself to slow down, she paced herself before looking through peephole in the door; Kerry looked so cute and vulnerable. Smiling, Sandy pulled the door open and greeted her date.

"Hey there," she stepped back, letting Kerry in, "Merry Christmas." Once Kerry was through the threshold, Sandy engulfed her in a loose hug.

"Hi," Kerry said, shedding her jacket which Sandy proceeded to hang on the nearby rack, "how was your day?" She slid out of her shoes after noticing Sandy's neatly lined up against the wall.

Sandy smiled and led Kerry deeper into the shallow studio apartment. "It was good…nothing like a Lopez Christmas." She said in a tone that, along with her little prior knowledge, told Kerry a Lopez family gathering was quite the experience. "What about you? How was the ER?" Sandy asked, motioning for Kerry to sit on the bed that also served as a couch.

"It wasn't bad…probably the slowest Christmas I've worked." Kerry answered Sandy who had gone to the small kitchenette and was now carrying a box of pizza back to the bed/living room area.

Sandy sat cross legged on her bed across from Kerry and placed the box in between them, flipping the lid open, "That's good." She said, pulling out a piece of cheese pizza from her side as Kerry did the same from hers.

Kerry nodded as she took a bite, holding up her left hand in the universal sign for 'one second'. Sandy nodded, biting off a piece of her own slice. Swallowing, Kerry cleared her throat,

"What's your middle name?"

Sandy raised an amused eyebrow, "What's my middle name?" she repeated.

Kerry nodded seriously, "You heard me, what's your middle name?"

Sandy shook her head with a mockingly ruthless smile, "Only if you tell me yours." She figured that'd deter Kerry from pushing the subject. Seriously, she figured, who likes their middle name?

"Elizabeth." Kerry said bluntly, taking another bite of her pizza.

Sandy rolled her eyes; "Figures..." she lowered her voice to mutter, "Guadalupe."

Kerry smiled, "And you don't like that?"

Sandy shook her head, "Sandra Guadalupe Lopez…" she let it roll of her tongue in a perfect accent, "not so much."

Kerry chuckled, "I think it's nice. Very elegant."

"Well…to each their own." Sandy added, taking another bite of her pizza. Chewing her food as Kerry did the same, she conjured an equally as random question to fill the silence. Finally, she came up with something she figured could, quite possibly, bring on a story. "Have you ever been a patient in your own ER?"

Kerry tilted her eyes back, thinking, before she nodded, "Actually, a few years ago I had a grand mal seizure while I was working." Kerry said nonchalantly before taking another bite of her second piece of pizza.

Sandy, on the other hand, had wide eyes. She didn't know much about the human body, and was definitely no doctor, but she sure knew that having a seizure wasn't something that most people were offhand about. "You what? Why?"

"A benzene spill in the ER," Kerry recalled, "I would tell you more, but I honestly don't remember any other details. Well, besides coming around a few hours later and realizing that, who ever had taken care of me, had stripped me down and put me into a gown." Her expression was an even mix of disgust and some sort of embarrassment, though there was a faint smile somewhere beneath her straight face. Sandy eyed Kerry suspiciously before breaking out into a large smile that was accompanied by a laugh. Kerry raised an eyebrow of discontent, "Have you ever been naked in front of your co-workers while you were unconscious?" Sandy shook her head, stifling more laughter. Kerry nodded in triumph, "I didn't think so." She added a wink.

Sandy shook her head dramatically from side to side with a smile still at large, her flawless white teeth shining, "You're adorable when you get worked up." She said with a convincing, genuine smile.

"Is that so?" Kerry smiled, "I bet I'm adorable when I'm soaking wet on the scene of an ambulance crash, then, too."

Sandy laughed and nodded, "You are…Or else I wouldn't 'ave come back."

Kerry grinned, "Well then, I guess I'm glad you think I'm attractive when I look like a wet dog." She said, a flirtatious tone in her voice.

Sandy nodded, "You should be," she said as she looked down at the pizza box, "Are you done?" she asked Kerry, motioning to the half-empty box. Kerry nodded; she was, without a doubt, full. Sandy closed the box, jumped off the bed, and brought it into the kitchen. Coming back over with a bottle of wine and two glasses in hand, she sat down on the bed, set the items on the floor nearby, and tugged the small, knit throw from the foot of it. Pausing for a second, Sandy surveyed how she and Kerry were sitting. Smiling as if a light bulb had just gone off in her head, she jumped back off the bed without a word and headed for the closet in the corner. Sandy came back with a mound of pillows and set them against the head of the bed then sat back down, her back against the newly formed pile of pillows and her legs crossed. Patting the spot to her right, Sandy smiled at Kerry, "Come here."

Kerry nodded, but began to rise from the bed instead. "Bathroom first." She said.

Sandy grinned and pointed, "Into the kitchen, then take a left…you really can't miss it."

Kerry smiled, "I have no sense of direction…so, beware of any calling out for help that I might have to do." She teased as she headed off, leaving her crutch behind.

When Kerry returned, she eased down onto the bed and sat next to Sandy, turning her body so it was at just enough of an angle that they were in each other's line of vision. Leaning back, she made herself as comfortable as Sandy had before folding her hands in her lap and returning the gaze that Sandy had cast upon her.

"Tell me something." Sandy said, taking Kerry's left hand in hers and running her own tough hands over the pale, freckled skin.

"Ok…" Kerry watched as Sandy's hand intertwined in her own, "What do you want to know?"

"Anything," Sandy looked up with a brilliant grin, "everything."

Kerry shook her head with a smile, "You've got to give me something to work off of, here, Lopez."

And so Sandy did.

For hours, the pair talked about their childhood, their families, the awkward teenage years. Kerry, with moist eyes, told the story of her parents' death while Sandy caressed her hand in soft comfort and Sandy, with a priceless smile, told the anecdotes of her first years at the firehouse while Kerry nearly doubled over in laughter. Together, they sat up in bed, talking, until the sun rose and their eyelids fell.

December 26th

A faint but constant beeping stirred Sandy from her sleep. Slowly, she opened her eyes and met the mid-morning light. Turning over, she saw a head of red hair and a slight form curled up under the  
covers. Smiling slightly, Sandy rolled back the other way and slid out of bed. Searching for the beeping noise, she was led to it when she headed towards the door. Finally, when it was quite audible, Sandy was standing at the coat rack; it must be Kerry's beeper, she figured.

Shoving her hand into the outer pocket, she searched for a plastic box before pulling it out. The beeping was consistant and, though she held her hand tightly around it, couldn't be muffled. She would try to turn it off, if she knew how to work the thing; it was nothing like her own. Instead, she sat back down onto her bed beside Kerry.

"Ker…" she asked, softly at first, but received no response. "Kerry…" she whispered an octave louder. Again, no response. Sandy wasn't quite sure how, but Kerry was sleeping through both the bothersome beeping as well as Sandy's attempts at awakening her. Placing her hand on Kerry's side, she shook her slightly, "Kerry!" She exclaimed in a whisper. At that, an incomprehensible groan came from Kerry's mouth and she rolled over onto her back.

"Good morning to you, too." She said, her tone more tired than anything.

Sandy, now fully awake, grinned and held out the beeper, "Sorry…it's for you."

Kerry pulled herself into a sitting position and took the pager Sandy was holding out. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she held the beeper at a distance until her eyes focused. Reading the message, she looked at Sandy, "Could I, uh, use your phone?" She was still dazed. In the previous months, Kerry had grown accustomed to waking up at five or so, working from seven to seven, and going to bed by nine or ten with a few exceptions when she was on nights or had other plans, so last night's talking session-turned-all-nighter had set off her body's clock.

Sandy nodded and tilted her head towards the kitchen, "it's on the counter."

Kerry climbed out of bed and headed for the kitchenette with small, zombie-like steps. Sandy laughed silently to herself; Kerry definitely wasn't one for all nighters unless she was on duty, she mused. Sandy waited until Kerry had the phone in hand before climbing out of bed herself. The cold hit her, that time, and she made a mental note to turn up the heat after she started some coffee.

Grabbing an old firehouse sweatshirt from the nearby chair, Sandy pulled it over her head and went into the kitchenette where Kerry was leaning back against the counter with the phone tucked between her ear and shoulder.

"Frank, its Dr. Weaver…Carter should know better than to page me on my day off…he's a senior resident, he can handle it…I'm on tomorrow…okay…yep, bye, Frank." Kerry conversed with the person on the other end before placing the phone back on its cradle. Sandy found her authoritative tone appealing, much like she had the first night she'd seen Kerry, at the scene of the ambulance wreck.

"They can't survive a shift without you, huh?" Sandy smiled as she set the kettle on the stovetop.

Kerry sounded a short laugh, "Sometimes it seems that way." The smell of the ground coffee had attacked Kerry's senses, as it usually did, and she was now almost fully awake. "We were up late last night, weren't we?"

Sandy smiled and came up next to Kerry, leaning up against the counter next to her, "Yep…about three or four, I think."

Kerry rubbed the heel of her hands against her eyes then looked at the digital clock on the microwave, "it's already ten o'clock!" She said, shocked. She hadn't slept in that late since…well, probably since high school. If then.

Sandy smiled, "And we've got all day."

Kerry grinned as well, "That we do."

* * *

**A/N**: I'm liking these longer chapters. They're just a you-know-what to proof read. That's why I'm kind of not.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Note**: ER isn't, generally speaking, a series that is easy to track time-wise episode-by-episode…after "_I'll Be Home For Christmas"_ I really haven't any idea how much time passes until "_Beyond Repair"._ Thus, I am making my own timing and saying that "_Beyond Repair_" takes place on its air-date (January 10th) and this chapter (as well as the next, probably) will take place in between the 26th (last chapter's date) and _"Beyond Repair"._ Phewph. That's a lot to consider. Not that it probably matters to anyone besides me, really.

* * *

December 30

th

Kerry was standing outside Sandy's apartment, shaking from the cold despite her heavy winter coat. She had been tempted to go in when she first arrived, but had already told Sandy she'd just buzz up then wait outside, rather than going upstairs to wait. She hated navigating the steep, narrow stairs to begin with, but on this night, she wasn't a particular fan of the limb-numbing temperature, either. Finally, just as she was readying to give up and enter the building, Sandy came bounding down the steps and pushed through the door.

"Sorry to keep you waiting…" she said as she zipped her coat up further, "Damn, it's cold out here."

Kerry smirked, "You're telling me."

Sandy laughed shortly and wrapped Kerry in a one armed hug, pulling away only after she planted a short kiss on Kerry's frozen cheek. "Jesus, Ker, you're frozen! You should have come up..." Sandy exclaimed as they headed down the sidewalk.

Kerry shrugged, "I wasn't interested in climbing the stairs." She said, some sort of a tiredness conveying through her voice. Sandy peered to her right at Kerry as they walked. She didn't seem to be walking any differently than normal, she noted. Sandy wondered if she'd had a rough day at work, or if, maybe, the cold weather bothered her. Bothered what? She questioned silently. Though she and Kerry had very nearly told their complete autobiographies on Christmas night, the mysterious cause of her uneven gate had never come up. Honestly, Sandy had almost completely forgotten about it.

Sandy tested the waters as they walked, "How was your day?" she asked as they rounded the corner.

Kerry looked at Sandy then refocused her vision straight ahead, "Longest 24 I've worked in a while."

Sandy stopped in her tracks and put a yielding hand on Kerry's shoulder, "You didn't tell me you were pulling a double, Ker…we could have rescheduled."

Kerry put on a convincing smile, "I'm fine…" she turned and continued to walk, pulling Sandy along behind her, "I got off at twelve this afternoon and slept until six…that's about as much sleep I get any other night."

Sandy threaded her hand through Kerry's and nodded, "Well, just as long as you don't fall asleep on me…" she teased.

Kerry laughed, "Get some liquor into me and I can guarantee I'll be wide awake."

*

Kerry and Sandy, after walking a few more blocks in the freezing cold, entered the dimly lit bar. With music blaring and people all around, Sandy stood on the tips of her toes until she found a table.

"Over there," she pointed to the far, right hand corner of the room, "in the corner." Sandy held out her hand and Kerry gladly grabbed it, allowing her to lead the way.

When they finally got to the table, a raised, round table with a pair of barstool-like chairs, Kerry and Sandy stood on either side and shed their winter wear. Hanging her coat and scarf on the back of her chair, Kerry, lacking what little grace she normally possessed, hoisted herself onto the seat with only a slight grimace. Pulling her arm from the cuff of her crutch, she leaned it against the wall to her right and, when she was finally settled, looked up to see a curious, but concerned, Sandy.

"Are you alright?" Sandy didn't feel right asking Kerry that, but the words came out before she could think about them.

Kerry grinned, more at Sandy's kindness than the question, and nodded, "Sandy," she looked the woman sitting opposite of her in the eye, "I_ promise_ I'm fine."

Sandy held her hands up, "Okay, okay, sorry," She added a smile, "you want a drink?" Sandy asked, motioning towards the crowded bar.

Kerry nodded graciously, "Surprise me."

Sandy smiled, "I'll remember you said that" and jumped off the stool. Heading for the bar, she noted the pool tables that were surprisingly empty. At the bar, Sandy ordered a beer for herself and a glass of wine for Kerry. As she waited, Sandy wondered if Kerry had ever played pool. She must have, she told herself, who hasn't. Taking the two glasses from the bartender, Sandy brought them back over to their table and set them down.

"I hope wine's okay?" Sandy asked, hopping back into her own chair.

"Wine's perfect," Kerry brought the glass to her mouth without taking a sip, "thank you." She said with a smile before tipping the glass back.

Sandy smiled and brought her own glass to her lips, allowing the liquid to wash down her throat. Taking in the sites around her, she noted the couples sitting closely at the surrounding tables, the college students sitting around a large, round table, tossing back shots like nobody's business, and the singles sitting at the bar, soaking up the solitude without having to be completely alone. After more than a few more sips, when her beer was nearly gone, Sandy set her glass down on the table and broke the comfortable silence, "Do you play pool?"

Kerry laughed with a raised eyebrow, "I have played, just never very well."

Sandy grinned, "Nah, I bet you just never had a good teacher." She said, hopping down from her stool. Now standing on Kerry's side of the small table, she held out her hand the older woman, "Come on."

Kerry looked down at Sandy's hand and, with little hesitation, grabbed it. Sliding down awkwardly, Kerry grabbed her crutch with her free hand and followed Sandy to the cluster of pool tables.

*

"The last person I played with?" Kerry laughed at the question and leaned more into the pool table so she was nearly sitting on it, "That'd have to be…uh, a friend of mine, from Africa…Mlungisi."

Sandy looked up from her crouched position with a smirk, "You beat her ass, too?" she asked as she took her shot.

Kerry pushed off the table and took her own stick. "His," she corrected, "and no…I got my ass handed to me." She smiled and set up her shot.

Sandy raised an eyebrow as Kerry sunk the five in the left, side pocket, "Sure you did…" she teased.

Kerry smirked, "What can I say," she was on the other side of the table now, bending over the surface awkwardly. Sinking her last, solid colored ball, Kerry stood up straight and smiled in satisfaction, "It must have been a fluke."

Sandy shook her head with a laugh, "Well, at least we weren't playing for money."

Kerry smiled and shrugged her shoulders in response. She honestly didn't know where her random spark of skill had come from. In their first of three games, Kerry lost to Sandy. During their second, Sandy had won again, but not without a fight from Kerry who very nearly caught up. Then, out of nowhere, Kerry found her niche and blew a surprised Sandy out of the water. "You want to go back to the table?" Kerry asked.

Sandy nodded shortly and held out her hand for Kerry's pool stick, "I'll just put these back." She said, taking both in her left hand. Kerry smiled graciously and threaded her now-free arm through her crutch. When Sandy returned, the pair headed back to the table that had been kept company by their jackets.

Weaving though the crowds, Kerry and Sandy were jostled around by the college kids who were surrounding the bar's television, ranting and raving as the Bulls scored against the Celtics. One pair of particularly rowdy boys jumped up in a body slam and, with great force, came back down, one slamming into Kerry. Losing the grip she held on both her crutch and Sandy's hand, Kerry violently lurched backwards then forwards before falling into the nearby table.

The college student, evidently ignorant as to what he'd done, continued to party with his friends until he felt a strong finger poking into his back. Turning around, the brunette looked down to face the 5'3" Latina.

"Watch where you're going, kid!" Sandy said, speaking with the loud strength she reserved for the arrogant rookies at the station.

The kid gave her a look of skepticism before his eyes found the site of the redheaded women regaining her physical composure behind her. Still not sure what exactly he'd done, he just shrugged his shoulders and turned back around.

Sandy, consistently getting more and more pissed off, shoved her whole hand into the kid's back in demand of his attention. "Kid! I'm talking to you!"

"What do you want?" He turned around a second time, obviously annoyed at Sandy's insistency.

"For you to apologize!" she yelled over the cheering as the Bulls continued to pull ahead. Gesturing at Kerry, who was now standing after grabbing her crutch, she explained to the boy what he'd done. Despite Kerry's yielding hand on her shoulder, Sandy went on until the boy held up his hands in defeat.

"Okay, okay…I'm sorry." He said, directing his words to the women who'd just chewed him out.

Shaking her head harshly, Sandy pointed at Kerry, "I'm not the one you pushed over, bud."

The boy now looked at Kerry and apologized, "I'm sorry, ma'am."

Kerry nodded her head shortly in forgiveness. She'd barely been upset by the accident in the first place, but Sandy's reaction had bothered her. Actually, she thought, it bothered her more than the boy's haphazardness had. Kerry wasn't used to being defended, nor did she really take a liking to it; she was a grown woman, and in her opinion, could take care of herself.

"You're alright?" Sandy asked, putting a hand on Kerry's shoulder as they got closer to their table.

Kerry shrugged her shoulder out from under the warmth of Sandy's hand and turned around to face the other woman. "You didn't need to do that."

Sandy gave her an incredulous look, "The kid totally pushed you over, Ker."

"It was an accident, Sandy." Kerry said, slipping her arms through her jacket. She hated to think in terms of her disability, but Kerry found herself secretly wondering if Sandy would have reacted the way she had if it weren't for her metal companion. She knew Sandy probably didn't know the exact nature of her disability, barely anyone did, and it seemed as if the protectiveness came from assumption. Assumption that, if she were to fall, she'd break. Though, Kerry mused with the slightest of smirks, Sandy didn't seem to think about that the night she brought her down onto the pavement in the pouring rain. Then again, that Sandy and this Sandy were two different people, just as Kerry at County was completely different than Kerry outside of work. Maybe, Kerry thought, she was only overreacting. Maybe the Latina was just looking out for her, something Kerry wasn't exactly used to.

Following suit, Sandy put on her own jacket. She didn't think she'd overreacted, but by reading Kerry's body-language, she apparently had. It was her nature, to be protective, but maybe Kerry didn't want to be stood up for, Sandy thought as she zipped her jacket further up her chest. In her last relationship, with Alice, Sandy had had the upper hand, been the tougher of the pair. But Kerry, Sandy realized, was just as tough, in her own ways, as she was. Realizing where she'd passed the line, Sandy directed her gaze at Kerry who was wrapping the last of her scarf around her neck.

"I'm just going to go pay the tab…" Sandy said, taking her wallet out of her jacket pocket. Kerry began to argue, saying something along the lines of 'let me' as she grabbed her purse, but Sandy held out a yielding hand and put on a soft smile, "I'll take this one, Ker." Kerry smiled, as well, and set her purse back on the table.

When Sandy returned, she inclined her head towards the door, "You ready?"

Kerry nodded, grabbed her bag, and followed Sandy through the pub.

"Listen, Kerry…" Sandy began when they were finally outside, "when I saw that ass hole completely push you over, it pissed me off. I can't stand kids who don't have no manners. And I know it was an accident, but he fucking plowed over you. And I know you can take care of yourself and I know you're a grown woman, but he was just so-" Sandy said until her words were cut off my soft lips on her own. Kerry had, completely out of nowhere, planted a kiss on Sandy's lips. Pulling away just as quickly as she had attacked, Kerry gave Sandy a shy but satisfied smile.

"Thank you, Sandy." Kerry said, her gloved hand cupping the left side of Sandy's face.

Sandy placed her own hand over Kerry's before bringing it down to hold between them. Leaning in, she initiated another kiss, this one slow but passionate. Pulling her face away from Kerry's, Sandy wrapped her arms around the older woman and murmured into her ear, "Are you coming back to my place, or..?"

Kerry brushed her lips across Sandy's cheek then replied, "Let's take a cab to mine."

Sandy smiled slightly, nodded, and pulled away from Kerry. Stepping towards the curb, she held a hand out and hailed the next cab that drove by.

With a smile, Sandy opened the door, allowing Kerry to slide in, then climbed in herself.

**

* * *

****A/N: **Why I didn't send them to a G/L bar, I don't know…I wasn't really sure where Kerry would be more comfortable with Sandy, as she's still pretty closeted at this point. I guess it worked out alright, though…especially because not too many people, besides me, probably care about little details like that. The next chapter will be the (in)famous wake-up-in-bed-together-at-Sandy's-go-to-a-hockey-game-find-out-Kerry's-in the-closet-and-freak-out episode, so I really don't know what to do with it..hm..Anyways, thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Note:** This starts off right where the opening Kerry/Sandy scene ends (you know, the one in Sandy's apartment, in the morning, in the bed…).

January 10th

Kerry, regulating her breathing from the attack Sandy had just sprung on her, rolled onto her back with a smile spread wide across her flushed face.

"Who knew Dr. Weaver was so ticklish?" Sandy said, obviously amused that the older woman had been broken down into a fit of laughter so quickly.

Kerry laughed and turned her head so she was facing Sandy "Hell, _I _didn't even know I was that ticklish." She said, pushing the Latina's thick curls away from her soft face. "You said it was seven thirty?"Sandy nodded, running her own hand through Kerry's hair. Tilting her head slightly, Kerry placed her lips gently on the center of Sandy's forehead, "and you're not on today?" Again, Sandy nodded. With a mischievous smile, Kerry ran her hand southwards over Sandy's covered back before retracting her path, her slender hand sliding under the wife beater in the process. "And I'm not on until ten…" she murmured.

Sandy smiled, moving her hands to hold Kerry's heart shaped face. "I think we can find something to do until you have to leave…" she said, her lips finding Kerry's as the last words of her statement left her mouth.

Kerry pushed her arms through her coat then wiggled until it sat comfortably on her shoulders. Slipping into her shoes, she turned to say goodbye to Sandy but instead was swallowed up by a hug from the younger woman. Sandy's mouth found Kerry's earlobe, her lips brushing over it lightly.

Though she'd had her fair share of Kerry between the last few nights she'd had off and their shared mornings, Sandy didn't want to let go. She wanted to have Kerry for the rest of the day and into the next. She knew, though, that her girlfriend had to get to work. Retreating slightly, she placed a firmer kiss on Kerry's lips before pulling away completely. "I'll see you at six?" she asked.

Kerry nodded, "Have a good day, San." She said, letting go of Sandy's hand.

Sandy nodded, "You too."

Kerry smiled almost remorsefully. She didn't want to go to work, to leave Sandy after spending the past two days with her, but she knew she'd have Sandy to herself that entire night. Grabbing her bag, Kerry slung it over her shoulders and headed out the door of Sandy's small apartment.

Sandy took the steps outside Kerry's townhouse two at a time then knocked at the door. The air was cold and she could see her breath expel through her lips in thick clouds. Sandy heard little movement from behind the thick, wooden door and was about to knock again when suddenly the door was pulled open and Kerry stood in the entrance.

"Hi, sorry…" Kerry said, stepping down from the doorway. Closing the door behind her, Kerry stepped into a small hug from Sandy and received the gentlest of kisses on her cheek.

"It's alright…" Sandy stepped back, "You ready to go?"

Kerry nodded and headed down the steps next to Sandy.

Heading to the right, towards the El, Sandy and Kerry didn't hold hands or make contact; they only walked straight ahead, making little conversation as they went.

When they got to the El, they jumped on the right track and headed for the United Center. The El, as it always was on a game night, was crowded with not one single seat empty. Taking the  
alternative, Kerry and Sandy both found standing room in the further end of the car. Standing across from one another, they rode from their stop, through four more that only brought more  
passengers, until they finally arrived at the Center.

Finding their seats with ease, Kerry and Sandy sat down just minutes before the puck was about to drop.

"Alright, so there are halves? Quarters?" Kerry asked with a sheepish smile.

Sandy raised an eyebrow, "You don't know much about hockey, do you?"

Kerry shook her head with a large grin, "And you get to teach me everything you know."

Sandy tilted her head back, "Lucky, lucky me." She noted with faux exasperation. "There are periods. Three of them. Each one lasts twenty minutes…." Sandy went on, feeding and interested but naive Kerry the basics of ice hockey.

"I'm sorry... I don't got time for this!" Sandy turned swiftly on her heal and marched through the crowd, leaving Kerry alone with hot, salty tears welling in her eyes. Head down, Kerry headed for the exit as well, not to go after Sandy, but to get the hell out of the crowd.

A rush of cold air attacked her as she pushed through the big glass door and entered the dark night. But Kerry didn't need the frigid temperature or the falling snow to be numb. She had caused herself to be frozen. Her refusal to come clean, to be, and accept, who she really was froze her to the bone more than any Chicago night ever could. The only thing worse than the feeling she brought upon herself was the fact that, for the second time, she'd lost love to fear. She'd lost Sandy to fear. Fear of what, she asked herself as she walked towards the El. Fear of not being accepted, being hated and disliked more than she already was, and losing the few ounces of respect she did have topped the list she'd made as she rode home.

Sandy slammed her apartment door shut with such force she was sure that it had shaken her neighbors' walls. She didn't care. She didn't give a shit. She was pissed. Kerry had come onto her and, had Sandy known she wasn't out, she would never have wasted her time. Sandy kicked off her shoes, shrugged her jacket off her shoulders, and headed for the fridge. Grabbing a beer, she kicked herself for falling into Kerry's trap: she should have seen the signs. Kerry refused to talk about her past girlfriends in detail, and Sandy now found herself wondering if her past relationships had ended because she wasn't out. Something, an intuitive sense, told her it was.

Kerry slumped onto the couch, glass of whisky in hand. She had hot tears streaming down her face, creating slight tracks of makeup as they went. Why did it matter so much...why was it such a crime to keep her private life to herself? The questions ran answerless through her mind as the liquor washed down her throat.

Why, Sandy asked herself, did she have to be so goddamned scared? So ashamed? Why didn't Kerry realize how shitty that made her feel? She made no sense of any of it, and the alcohol she was consuming didn't help clear her head. After her third bottle, Sandy headed to the bed that she and Kerry had shared that morning and climbed in, hoping and praying that her rage would settle and she would get some sleep.

After one more glass of whisky, Kerry turned off the lights downstairs and headed up to bed. Stopping in the hall, she grabbed the phone and began dialing the digits she now knew by heart. Pressing send, she listened to only one ring before slamming it back down in its cradle. What was she thinking? Kerry asked herself as she trudged up the stairs. She had nothing to say to Sandy, because apparently apologies weren't going to cut it. She would wait, she decided, until things cooled off, until they both had had adequate time to think.

* * *

A/N: A lot of streams of consciousness….basically because I didn't know what else to put in this chapter. Anywho, thanks for reading.


End file.
